Vertigo
by The Torminator
Summary: Dib awakes on the Massive, not remembering anything. After working for the Tallest for a while, he sees a lovely Irken girl. Her name jars his memeory slightly. Tak... A slight DaTr...
1. Awakening

Here, right in front of you, this very instant, is solid proof that I am better at this when I write it on paper first! This is, I think, my best story yet!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Invader Zim. That belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter one: Awakening

The boy was laying on a hard bed. Or…was that the floor? He did not know. He didn't even know what his own name was. He had black hair in the shape of a scythe. He wore a black trench coat over a blue shirt with a gray straight-faced emote, and black pants. He wore black boots as well. Over his eyes was a pair of glasses.

He felt something jab him in the ribs. His amber eyes flew open and he sat up. So it was the floor…

"On your feet, prisoner!" a booming voice said. The boy turned and saw a large creature. It had red eyes, green skin, and antennae. It wore a red top and black pants and a backpack-like object on his back. They boy stood. He wobbled a little, then got his footing straight, a blank look on his face.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I am Irken," the creature boomed. "Now, you are requested on the bridge to see the Tallest. Follow me." The Irken turned and walked down a hallway.

Following the large Irken, the boy noticed that, in this place that he had woken up, there were many different Irkens. They ranged from short, about the boy's size, to as big as the one he was following. There were ones with very straight antennae, to slightly curved, to curved to the point of spiraling. Some had red eyes. There were ones with green eyes and even purple or blue eyes. Their outfits and backpacks seemed to match their eyes. The females were only distinguishable from the males through their long eyelashes.

The large Irken and the boy took a turn down another hall. The boy gasped. To one side was a row of large windows. Out them, he saw groupings of planets, stars, and galaxies. He ran to a window, excitement ran through him, but he could not figure out why.

"Where are we??" he exclaimed.

"In a ship called the Massive," the boy's Irken guide said, proudly. "You are in space! Now, come on, the bridge is right up here."

The boy followed the Irken through a door and into a more spectacular sight. The boy gaped in awe. The bridge was a large control room with a very large window in front. Many Irkens with segmented uniforms, and possibly segmented bodies, sat at the controls. Most had red or green eyes. All were male. In the center of the room was what seemed to be a platform of some sort. On this platform stood; one with red eyes and outfit, the other with purple; the tallest Irkens the boy had ever seen since his waking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of the first chapter! What a way to end it. And yes, this was in the Challenge Forum. I feel odd after writing this…mostly because it was so hard not to call Dib by his name. Tell me what you think of it so far!!


	2. A New Name, A New Beginning

-sigh- Feel sorry for me. I have to do the third chapter of a lot of things all over again! Well…at least this one is written down…here it goes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2: A New Name, A New Beginning

The red Tallest turned at the sound of the door opening. The boy stepped up to the large window, mouth gaped in soundless awe. He knew his guide, the Tallest, and the other Irkens in the room were watching his every movement. Something stirred inside the boy, but he did not know why. It was a mix of awe, rage, excitement, and hatred.

"Um…" the purple Tallest began. They boy turned, questions burning like the hottest blaze in his amber eyes. The rage spilled out of him and his mouth began to form heated questions.

"What's going on?" he exclaimed. "Why can't I remember anything? What's my name…?" His final question was spoken more solemnly, but his eyes continued to burn.

"You are a prisoner," Tallest Red explained, "that is all you need to know."

"What is my name?" the boy repeated, more intensely than before.

The Tallest hesitated. They dismissed themselves from the surrounding Irkens and talked to each other. The prisoner imagined what it they could be saying. Finally, they turned back to the boy.

"If we tell you," Tallest Purple said, "you'd remember."

"So…" Red thought for a while. "You're new name is Var…"

The boy nodded. _Var_… It seemed to have a meaning to it. Was his new name significant to why he came here? (A/n: Hint…Var means sight; sense…that may be significant…READ ON!)

"Now, Dem will show you around," Tallest Red motioned to a short Irken that seemed to have been waiting a while. Var walked over to Dem. He was shorter than Var and had large, red, eager eyes. Dem smiled and showed Var to a door leading out of the bridge.

Once outside, Dem let out a relieved sigh.

"I'd never been so nervous in my life…" Dem said, mostly to himself. "Come on, Var, the smeet room is near by."

"Smeet?" Var asked.

"They're baby Irkens," Dem gave Var a small smile. He looked exhausted. "My twin sister works there!"

"But…you're so young!" Var exclaimed. "Should you be working?"

"Oh, so you remember some things, huh?" Dem asked. A playful smirk spread across his face.

"I remember some things…" Var said, his cheeks growing warm with embarrassment.

"Well. I'm actually one hundred and fifty," Dem said, smiling with pride.

"Do you know how old I am?" The thought of not knowing his own age somewhat frightened Var. He shook his head at the thought to get rid of it. Suddenly, he was aware of the unfamiliarity and fear in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick and closed his eyes for a second. Dem must have noticed; he hesitated to reveal the answer.

"I believe," Dem finally said, "that the Tallest mentioned this to me. Ah, yes! They said you were about ten. Hm…pretty young, huh?"

Var looked at Dem with confusion. All the Irkens showed no sign of age, even Dem. They all looked young and very healthy. Dem was as short as, Var would guess, a five year old. Something in his mind told him that these "Irkens" were unnatural and unlike him. He realized that he did not exactly know what he himself looked like, but there were now reflective surfaces around to test any theories that developed inside him.

"Are you all right?" Dem asked. "You're pulling some weird faces…"

Var shook his head of the frightening things that were growing in there. "N-no…" he stammered. "I'm fine. My stomach just doesn't feel right…"

"Oh…that's right…" Dem said, a look of realization coming across his sympathetic face. "Your kind eat, don't they? I guess you're hungry…" Dem paused. "We're here…" Var watched Dem as he placed his hand on the scanner. It was then that he noticed that Irkens, as different and strange as they were now to him, had three fingers. He looked down at his own and counted five. Dem's words echoed in Var's mind…_Your kind_…

The door opened suddenly and Var's mouth was gaped again. There were so many splendid things on this ship!

The whole room was filled with what looked to Var to be some kinds of pods. On each pod was a face that seemed to be sleeping. The face was blue and the eyes and mouths were all red in color.

"Isn't it a splendor?" Dem asked. "Kit and I love this area the most."

Suddenly, a face on a pod near to Var and Dem changed its color. The face itself stayed blue, but the eyes and mouth opened to a smile and changed from red to green. Var leaped back.

"Made it just in time!" Dem exclaimed, eagerly.

"Huh?" Var's voice cracked slightly.

"A smeet is hatching!" a girl Irken, same height as Dem, rushed over, a pen and pad in her hand. Var looked over her shoulder. He realized, with a jolt, that the pad was actually a holographic clipboard. Var looked at the newcomer.

Kit looked just like her twin, except for her antennae, which were slightly curled at the tips. She wrote down information quickly in a language Var had never seen before. _Irken,_ he concluded. She had an air of determination about her and her eyes revealed her joy. Var admired her as she wrote in the strange language faster than he ever would.

Suddenly, two robotic arms came down from the ceiling and one pulled out the "hatching" pod. The other arm held onto the other end and, together, the two arms cracked the pod open like an egg.

"It's a female!" Kit squealed. The arm zapped the Irken and placed one of the back-pack-like objects on its back.

"That's a PAK," Dem explained to Var. "Irkens need those to survive."

The arm zapped the smeet once again. No response from the little creature. Var looked on as it continued to attempt to revive the poor creature. The whole room seemed to be holding its breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh noooo! Poor little smeet! Read on to see what happens!!


	3. A Life

Ah…(somewhat) on a roll with stories today. I started that one from my crappy "laptop". And now I'm catching up on Vertigo! Whoo! Well, here you go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3: A Life

Var (A/n: 'Member? That's Dib with amnesia!) bit his lip as the robotic arm zapped the poor smeet a third time.

Kit sighed. "That's the third one today. Something must be wrong with the incubators. I should report this…"

"Wait!" Var exclaimed as Kit picked up the limp smeet. "Don't tell me you're just going to," he gulped, "throw it out!"

"What else is there to do?" Kit asked, turning around to face Var. Her eyes held his gaze steadily. "It could be ill. If that's the case, we need to be rid of it; or the others will fall ill as well. There's nothing to be done."

Var looked at the limp body. Something inside him tugged him towards the poor thing. He did not know why, but he felt that there still should be something to do.

"May I at least…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"Hold it?" Kit finished his sentence. Var felt embarrassed.

"Well," he started, "it looks a little uncomfortable for you. I mean, it seems to big for you to hold. No offense." He shuffled his feet nervously.

Kit smiled, knowingly. "No offense taken. And yes, you may." She handed the poor creature to Var and began to walk further into the room. "Just follow me." Var obeyed, Dem following behind him. Var looked down at the lifeless body in his arms. It seemed to be a shame. He knew, somehow, that she would be important one day.

Suddenly, the smeet blinked, revealing vibrant green eyes. Var was so surprised, he could hardly speak.

"Um…" he stammered. "K-Kit!"

"What?" Kit called over her shoulder.

"You might want to see this, Kit!" Dem called, looking over Var's shoulder.

Kit ran back to them and gasped, "Oh my…"

The smeet looked innocently up at Var and said, "You're so warm!" The smeet hugged Var and showed signs that she would not let go.

"Wow…" Kit breathed. "Well! You're all going in the wrong direction! You need to take her to the Control Brains!" Kit began pushing them out of the smeet room. She was smiling at them, her amusement reflecting on her face. Once they were outside the room, Var attempted to put the smeet down.

"No way!" she exclaimed, clinging to Var. "I want that warmth!!"

"Fine…" Var sighed, a little annoyed. He picked up the little Irken onto his back. Dem looked over and noticed this.

"Why do you have her on your back?" he asked, his antennae twitching with curiosity.

"I…I'm not sure…" Var answered. "I vaguely remember something like this…"

Dem shrugged and began to lead Var through more of the twisting tunnels and long corridors. Eventually, they ended up in a room with, what looked to be, a large PAK hanging from the wall.

"Ah, Dem," said the Control Brain. "And the new prisoner. Var was it?"

"Yes," Var answered, confidently.

"What brings you here?"

Dem managed to pry the smeet off of Var's back and set her down. The smeet bravely walked up to the Control Brain, staring defiantly at it. Wires shot out from the large PAK and attached themselves into the smeet's own PAK.

"Ah, yes," the Control Brain droned, "we were expecting you, young one. Amazing that you should be here…now…let's see. You're name shall be-"

"Excuse me," Var interrupted, "but, may _I_ name her?"

"I'm not sure…" the Control Brain considered. "You are not of our species. And your head _is_ very big…"

"What does THAT have to do with it?" Var asked, defensively. "Anyway, I _am_ the one who saved her life…"

"Oh?"

This time, Dem stepped forward. "Yes, Control Brain, it's true. This smeet should have been dead, but Var here…..well he saved her…"

"Very well then," the Control Brain paused. "But you must promise to care for her as well."

Var nodded. "I'll name her…Mimi…" he decided, smiling at the young Irken.

"Why _that _name?" the Control Brain asked, slowly.

Var sensed that he was being tested for something. "I-I am not sure…" he admitted. "It just…came to me…"

The Control Brain was silent once more and Var feared that he had given the wrong answer. He almost jumped when it replied, "That is all. When she is of age, she will go to the planet, Devastas and train to be an Invader."

Mimi's green eyes shone with pride as the wires unlatched from her PAK. She saluted to the Control Brain and said, "I won't disappoint you!" She walked proudly and confidently to the smiling Var and nodded.

"Odd…" the Control Brain said to himself, thoughtfully. "That's exactly what _he_ said…" Then it quickly added, "Never mind. Dem, show Dib…sorry Var, to his living quarters."

"Why did he call me 'Dib'?" Var whispered to Dem. Dem's face suddenly became rigid, as if Var wasn't supposed to know, let alone ask.

"Must have been a mix up with a different prisoner…" Dem answered, then he walked out of the room. Var followed, Mimi trailing behind. When the door shut behind them, Tallest Red stepped out from the shadows.

"Ah, Tallest Red," the Control Brain said, fondly. "Just the Irken I wanted to speak with. And where is Tallest Purple?"

"At the bridge," Red shrugged. "You were talking about Zim, weren't you?"

"Yes…"

"Do you _really_ hate him?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way you mentioned him. There was something about the way you said it. A sort of…fondness…or even admiration…" Red stepped to the center of the room, where Mimi had been named.

"There are some things even an Irken _your_ age would not begin to comprehend…" the Control Brain sighed.

"Like why, after the Examination, you had us erase the human's memories?"

"Yes. This…Dib…he has…determination. And confidence. He's almost as dangerous as…the Armada."

"How so?"

"Like I said, he has determination. He is very brave. He might not always have the brightest ideas, but he goes through with them until the end. He just has that type of personality. He's very much like the Armada itself…"

"I see…but that has nothing to do with Zim…" Red narrowed his eyes. "I mean, for an Irken a little over two hundred fifty…I can understand some things, you know…"

"Yes…" the Brain sighed again. "However…some things in this universe are better off not understood."

"But this is important. If he hears about Zim anymore…"

"I know…" the Brain paused. "Do you remember that Prophecy?"

Red nodded. He knew it well. He braced himself for any information that may come out of this…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yay! Another chapter finished! I will finish the next one before I get off the computer tonight. It'll be the Control Brain explaining to Red the significance of the Prophecy. I think it's very important…

Review, please!! ^w^


	4. An Explaination

Ha ha! Woo! I'm just whipping out those updates! Left and right! I still want to update on Loneliness and Homesickness. As well as Unexpected Saviors. I also have some new stories that I _desperately_ need to start! Well, until then, here's chapter four of Vertigo. Warning: there is a lot of talking between Tallest Red and the Brain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4: An Explanation

Tallest Red narrowed his eyes at the Control Brain. He truly _didn't_ understand. What could all this mean?

"Well?" he demanded. "What about the Prophecy?"

"Surely you should 'understand'!" the Brain teased. "Why, it's all right in front of you! You just need to reach out and grab it!"

_Another metaphor…_Red thought, exasperated. He closed his eyes. What could the Brain mean? Then it hit him.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes," the Brain confirmed. "That Dib is the alien mentioned. 'He will bring down the Armada, his mind restored to its former way.' Surely you know why we erased his memories."

"So then, it was true…" Red looked out a nearby window, thoughtfully. "But…it just doesn't make since…he's so short."

"You still do not understand fully what we are dealing with," the Brain said sternly. "When I was erasing his memory, I noticed how many short people lived on his planet, and yet how much they accomplished. You seem to forget who conquered our first planet…Skoodge…"

"So you're saying," Red began, "that this human is capable of big things?" Red fixed his gaze on a nearby planet. He began to wonder just what would happen to the Armada. What was worse was _how_ it might happen.

"There's something…else…I need to speak to you about," the Control Brain said, startling Red.

Red turned around and gazed at the immense Brain. Why did all the Control Brains hide so much, even from the Tallest?

"What now?" he asked, a little angry.

"Remember the Tallest appointed when you were in training?" the Brain asked him.

"Tallest Fri? (A/n: It means short! XD) Red retorted. "He was a great leader. Conquered many planets."

"Yes, well…" the Brain said. There was a pause and Tallest Red began to feel a little uneasy.

"Remember the other one as well? The one _after_ Fri…"

"Yes. Tallest Cef. (A/n: Which means water! XP) He destroyed Fri to gain power as a Tallest. Not at all that tall if you ask me…and he had amber eyes, something very odd to happen…"

"Yes," the Brain answered. "The very same. Well…we, meaning the other Control Brains and myself, just found traces of both of their genes. We believe they exist in two Irkens."

"WHAT??" Red exclaimed. "You're willing to let those events repeat themselves?? It was a lucky thing that Tallest Miyuki overthrew Cef during the Great Fall, but we don't have her around anymore! All because of Zim! So, who holds the genes?"

"Think about it," the Control Brain retorted. He sighed after a few minutes of Red's "thinking". "I'll give you a hint. One is with that alien boy. The other one is being held prisoner in the containment area…"

"Mimi and Web?" Red confirmed. "I can see how you got Web, but there are a lot of Irkens with green eyes, just like Fri."

"But I found traces of it in her genes," the Brain said. There was yet another pause, followed by a snappy, "Are you still here? Leave to do your duties! You're a Tallest for crying out loud!" Red nodded and quickly left the room, murmuring in Irken under his breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All right-y then. I wanted to end this shorter than the others because it's mostly dialog. Important dialog, nonetheless, but still just dialog. I'm not too happy with this chapter myself, but, as I've said, it's important!

Keep a look out for the next chapter!!


	5. Human?

-Sigh- I finally got on my computer, and decided to work my lazy butt off to bring you many story updates, for all you fans out there. Wait…do I have fans? Hmm…ANYWAY! On to the next part of the story!! Oh, and, after much consideration, I've decided to connect this story with another one I'm writing/planning…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter five: Human?

Var sighed. It had been two weeks since he had been on the Massive and Mimi was already acting fully…open. She was so annoying. Always complaining and always keeping Var awake. When she was fitted for an Invader's uniform, she insisted on a blue one. And…after an hour's tantrum, she got what she wanted. And Var got a headache.

Now, as Var sat in his living cell, bored and annoyed, Mimi sat atop his head and played with his scythe-like hair.

"Can you GET OFF MY HEAD?" he exclaimed.

"But your head's so BIG!" Mimi exclaimed.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!!"

"Prisoner Var!" Purple's voice sounded from the intercom. "We need donuts! We're celebrating the conquering of Cra'o Fa'o! (A/n: Pronounced like srah oh fah oh. It's a planet I made up. It's in another, not as good story…)"

Var sighed and took Mimi off his head. He stood and left the room. He began to head down the hall toward the cafeteria.

"Hey!" a voice called behind him. Var turned and saw an Irken. But something was wrong. The Irken was in a heavily locked cell. And he had amber eyes. Var's own amber eyes widened. He had never seen an Irken with amber eyes before.

"What do you want?" Var asked, walking up to the living cell's window.

"I know what species you are!" the Irken hissed. Two of the five Irkens guarding the cell eyed Var suspiciously.

"Um…" Var thought of an excuse. "You may leave the Irken with me. Important business from the Tallest."

"Oh, right," one of the guards stammered. "If the Tallest permit it. Okay, Prisoner Var." The guards hesitated, but eventually left, throwing glances at Var and the Irken.

"Hey," the Irken murmured in amazement, "that was some quick thinking! I'm Web, by the way!"

"Var," Var said. "Can you tell me what species I am, now?"

"Yeah. Though the Tallest will probably throw me in that cell guarded by the……oh, that's not important!" Web's amber eyes darted around and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're a human…from planet Earth! One of our Invaders is down there! You hear a lot when you're locked up for so long, right in one of the busiest, most gossip-filled hallway."

"Human?"

"Yeah…man…never really seen any up close. How many fingers do you have? What's on your head? What's on your _face_?"

"Five fingers. (A/n: Although Jhonen makes them have four-_-) It's hair. And I'm not…sure…" Var took off his glasses. "I just know I can't see well without them." He placed the glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Well," Web said, "interesting."

"I should go now…" Var waved to Web and Web waved back as Var walked away. "Human…" Var muttered, "from planet Earth…" He tried to remember something, anything, about this planet, but it was all very fuzzy. He shrugged and decided to forget it for a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YAY! I'm tired…-_-; -Yawn- Sleepy…R&R pwease!!! X3


	6. Tak

**Summer vacation? Hah! I have summer assignments. But, don't fret! I'll try to update as much as possible! I have so many new stories to add!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Var was returning to the Tallest with the drinks they asked for. Mimi trailed behind him. She was as tall as Kit and Dem now and was still Var's only true social partner. The Tallest did not like him talking to any other Irken, ever since his run in with Web.**

"**Three months…" Var sighed.**

"**What, Var?" Mimi asked.**

"**That's how long I've been here, Mimi…" Var looked behind him at the little female Irken. "Jeez, you're growing fast…three months and you're already as tall as Kit!"**

"**Well, Kit's short for an Irken!" Mimi exclaimed. "Soon, I might be as tall as the Tallest!"**

"**Woah…" Var said, laughing. "Let's just wait and see…"**

**They rounded a corner. They walked down the familiar corridor to the bridge. Var walked through the door. **

"**Here are your drinks, My Tallest," Var handed them the drinks. "Anything else?"**

"**No, but hey!" Purple said. "Today's Probing Day!"**

"**Stay and watch with us!" Red offered.**

"**But…Fez wanted me to help in the cafeteria after I came to you…"**

"**Pffft!" Purple dismissed the idea. "Fez wants EVERYONE to work for him!"**

**Var laughed in agreement. Since he had been working for the Tallest, Var understood the Tallest pretty well. As well as the customs of the Irkens.**

"**Okay," Var said, "I'll stay for one Invader. How's that?"**

"**Deal," Red said.**

"**Call…Invader…Tenn!" Purple demanded. **

"**Calling Invader Tenn," said an Irken at the controls. Immediately, a screen came down in front of the large window. Invader Tenn, a purple-eyed, female Irken, appeared.**

"**M-My Tallest!" she exclaimed.**

"**It's Probing Day, Tenn!" Red and Var exclaimed.**

"**Now for puppets!" Purple and Mimi exclaimed.**

"**Oh, yes!" Tenn disappeared below the screen. She came back up. "I…can't…find them!"**

**Mimi giggled.**

"**Aw, too bad, Tenn!" Red smirked.**

"**You get," Purple giggled, "a pummeling!"**

**The four of them cheered as Tenn received her pummeling.**

"**I'll try…harder…!" Tenn said as she was hit by the hammers. The screen went black then switched to another Irken. He began to give a puppet show. Purple began cheering.**

"**I gotta go…" Var waved. He stepped outside the door to the bridge. He began walking, but bumped into Irken. At first, he thought it was Mimi, but he realized the Irken was too tall. The Irken was Var's height. It was female and had dark purple eyes and a purple outfit, an Invader's uniform.**

"**Excuse me," Var said, stepping back, "I didn't mean to bump into you. I-"**

"**Dib!" the Irken said, distaste in her voice. "What are YOU doing here?!"**

**Var tilted his head to one side.**

"**Var?" Mimi said, hiding behind him. "Why is she calling you Dib?"**

"**You mean," the Irken said, her eyes reflecting less hatred, "you don't remember?"**

**Var shook his head. "Right now, all I know is that I'm from Earth and that I am a servent to My Tallest. I don't even know HOW I got here."**

"**YOUR Tallest?" the Irken echoed. "You've been here that long?"**

"**Three months."**

**The Irken's eyes widened. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes again. "You shouldn't be here, Dib!" she exclaimed. "What were the Tallest THINKING??"**

"**Who are you?" Var asked, narrowing his own eyes. "And why do you keep calling me Dib? My name is Var!"**

"**I call you Dib because you ARE Dib!" the Irken insisted.**

"**I'm…Dib…?" Var echoed quietly. Something inside him made him want to scream it at the top of his lungs and have a tantrum just like Mimi. He had the urge to then run through the whole Massive screaming, "I AM DIB! I AM DIB! I AM DIB!"**

**Instead, though, he stood still. He could barely speak, the urge too strong.**

"**You…didn't answer…my first question…" Var managed to choke out.**

"**Huh?" the Irken looked confused.**

"**Who…ARE you?"**

"**You haven't changed, Dib," she said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "No matter how many memories they take…you'll still be the same…" She opened her eyes again. "Dib, it's me," Var's heart began to pound in his chest, "Tak."**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I don't know why, but this chapter always gives me a lump in my throat…I don't know why, though…**


End file.
